


Private Work for #101354 on Lioden

by Yawning_Pelicans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, OC/OC - Freeform, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yawning_Pelicans/pseuds/Yawning_Pelicans
Summary: A small smutty work for a Lioden user ^^!!





	Private Work for #101354 on Lioden

Nova and Arquiel

 

Nova was extra clingy that day. She was all over Arquiel as soon as he had gotten home and wouldn’t leave him be. She was horny and he didn’t seem to be picking up on it. 

She decided to just be forward and seduce him up into their room. She sat herself right down on his lap and ground down on his sheath. She wanted him  _now._  

He was slightly amused by Nova being so forward. He usually was the one to initiate sex. Arquiel wrapped his arms around her and carried her to their room.

~~

Nova has her hands tied together and her legs tied apart on the bed posts. She gave Arquiel free reign because she liked being dominated. She wanted to get out of this feeling savaged by him. 

Arquiel took his time getting himself prepared, working his way up to a throbbing muscle while Nova whined on the bed. 

He started with foreplay, gently rubbing circles on her clit. He could hear her suck in breaths and getting wet as he kept working at her. He licked at the sensitive parts of her neck, knowing the places that turned her on.

He tickled the insides of her thighs, making his way to her vagina. He took a long lap at the sweet juices building up there before he settled in.

Nova was a panting mess by the time foreplay was done. She was excited because now it was time for the real fun. 

Arquiel eased his cock into her wet pussy, teasing her slowly. He knew exactly what she wanted, but she’d have to wait for that. 

He pushed himself in, holding her bound hands to keep himself steady. He drew back before snapping back inside aggressively, making Nova cry out. 

He continued with his aggressive in and out movements, biting at her shoulders. She liked to have the shell of her ear played with, so he licked the outside of her ear, nibbling on it occasionally. 

She cried out out from the over stimulation, it was almost too much to bear. He had returned his attention to her clit, rubbing it again while still pushing in and out of her. She felt the heat pooling around her stomach and felt the hot snap of an orgasm as it left her body. 

Nova was getting worn out, but Arquiel didn’t stop until he was finished. She would come out of this with more than a few bite marks in the morning. 

Arquiel could feel his orgasm building up and pulled out of Nova, hearing her whine again. He came on her chest, feeling satisfied after.

He untied Nova, making sure she wasn’t hurt by the bindings and nuzzled her. Aftercare was an important part of their relationship. He helped her get cleaned up and they snuggled for the rest of the night, curled up next to each other.


End file.
